Beyond the Curse
by Fenris30
Summary: What had happened between Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades over the months after their first defeat of Dracula? A bit of time can do a lot for two people...Oneshot, TrevorxSypha.


**Beyond the Curse**

**--**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Castlevania, Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades, Alucard or Grant DaNasty; they belong to Konami. Dracula of course is older than Konami and I don't own him either, nor do I own Death, though I would like to have his scythe. I do not many any money off of these writings, they are just for fun.

**Author's Notes:** Taking place after Castlevania 3, when Dracula was defeated for the first time by Trevor, Sypha, Alucard, and Grant; it details the first time Trevor and Sypha finally become one, so to speak. Romantic lemon; it's a bit graphic so don't read if you are offended by such. They are indeed a canon couple according to the time line. It takes place before Curse of Darkness; I reference Trevor's much richer personality from there as well as his rather impressive move set and fighting style, since in Dracula's Curse we don't get much of it...and Sypha I had to take some liberties with since we don't know a terrible amount about her. I tossed in a bit of the story about her escaping some witch-hunts...I figure a sorceress would indeed suffer from such nonsense in those days. It wouldn't surprise me if there is something canon about that.

My Trevor might seem a bit vicious in personality at times, but I couldn't help it after playing Curse of Darkness. He's a Belmont that seems to have a strong sense of justice and will utterly destroy evil, but he's also man willing to fight people to the death who want to fight Dracula, to test them...as shown when he battles Hector the second time in the game. (Though I don't think he would have killed Hector. The first time, though, if Hector had shown his abilities, I would have feared for him.) All of the Belmonts seem to have their own little personalities, Trevor strikes me as the type who is indeed a good, honorable man who fights the darkness with all he has, but can be a bit reckless, a little smug and is not to be crossed, as well as being utterly without mercy in the face of evil(as shown the first time he met Hector, when he thought he was evil).

As for my idea of how the Belmonts seem to have more power than your average human, it just sorta came to mind as a reason why, since they never really explain it in the games, unless I'm forgetting something. Also, Trevor in this story was the first Belmont to face Dracula...Leon faced down Walter and Death, and in the canon timeline, Sonia Belmont was retconned out and thus isn't a part of it.

I sort of described Alucard as more of his SotN/AoS incarnation with a few physical differences, in past descriptions.

It's not a long fic and more or less just my idea of what their first time together might have been like. Not a terrible amount of plot here, either, though PWP might be a BIT too strong...erm, ok, ALMOST PWP. Or, like damn close to PWP. Heh. ;) I did set up a bit of the background, though, for those who might not know the old game.

--

''My lady? What's wrong?''

Sypha Belnades pulled her light blue robes around her body a bit tighter; she had gotten a bit of a chill as she looked out over the cliffs. The weather was rather cool, but the chill was a little more than that; it came a bit from the inside. She looked over at the man standing next to her and pushed back her long, blond hair that had been blown about a bit by the breeze.

''I don't know. I know it should be over, but...something still feels amiss.''

Trevor Belmont looked down at the sorceress, whom he had began courting shortly after their defeat of Dracula. He had rescued her from a beast after she had been trapped in stone; luckily she was still alive and in good health, though the short time she was there was no less a nightmare. She had accompanied him, along with the little, wiry, dagger-wielding pirate Grant, and Dracula's son himself, Alucard-young in the fact he was only around 100, his shoulder length locks raven black, who wanted nothing to do with his father's evil ways. While all four of them remained friends-well, Alucard had put himself into a deep, vampiric slumber afterward-it was the young sorceress whom he had grown the closest to during their battles. The night before they battled Dracula, she had lay with him in his bedroll, both unable to sleep. While he did not take any advantage of her, they realized, in that short time, they had grown rather close to one another. A kiss had started their courtship; she had slept on him that night, he keeping her warm, since there was very little warmth to be had where they were. They were sleeping away from the others, sharing more kisses that night, as well.

She was a very comely young woman of around nineteen; her thick, blond hair slightly wavy and past her shoulders, her skin rather pale, her eyes a light blue. She was very slender and willowy; a bit frail when you got down to it; she sometimes did catch a chill or the like rather easily. However, while she was physically of a weaker strength and constitution, she more than made up for it with her rare gift of magic; she had helped Trevor out many, many times during the long battle through the giant, chaotic castle. She was more than capable of taking care of herself; but she still enjoyed the company of a more physical person or two, as magic could get a bit tiring to cast. Under her thicker robes there was a lighter tunic of the same color, and a few pouches in which she kept some components. She often walked with a tall, wooden staff, which had magical properties as well. She could pull her hood over her face if she wished to go unrecognized; but she was not very famous...although her name was known a bit more, now...due to the help she had given in the final battle against the lord of the night.

She lived more on the outskirts-her type wasn't always welcome. Sorcerers and sorceresses could be hunted like witches in many areas; even if they used their gifts for good. Trevor Belmont himself even lived a bit more on the outskirts of large cities; while they used to fear him, they had warmed up-the large majority of them at least, though there were still a few that were wary. While Trevor did not have any true magical ability, except for the ability to draw out some mystical power from certain weapons-his physical ability was well beyond that of a normal human, and people too feared him for a long time until the recent defeat of Dracula, when they realized he used his strength to protect humanity.

Both of them sort of outcasts in a way, both of them with gifts-perhaps that was why they were drawn to one another.

He slid an arm over her shoulders.

''We killed him, Sypha. All four of us. The castle, it crumbled to rubble-we watched it with our own eyes, remember? While he might come back eventually, as he mentioned-I don't think it will be within our lifetimes.''

''I know. But...something still feels amiss.''

Trevor sighed, looking out over the cliffs again. ''We shall have to be prepared, then. Don't let it eat at us...but perhaps we should not ignore it.'' He knew Sypha had excellent supernatural instincts; if she had a bit of a bad feeling, he believed that perhaps they may have to fight again, and sooner than he was thinking. He had heard a few rumors of Dracula's ''helpers'' of sorts still running around, people called the Devil Forgemasters. He had killed some of them personally. While Trevor Belmont usually hunted denizens of evil, beasts and undead-humans who tampered with the dark powers to bring harm met his wrath, as well.

The countryside had calmed a bit after the castle fell; but there was still a state of unrest. Mobs were still abound, and things were not as smooth as they could have been. Neither of them understood completely why; but Trevor had tried to gather information from a captured Forgemaster or two. They simply spit at him and refused to answer. Trevor did have a lingering fear that the curse was still around, albeit weakened for the time being.

Sypha leaned into his arm, leaning her head onto his chest. Trevor was a very tall man, and built strong; his long, brown hair hung straight past his shoulders, a few pieces of it sometimes hanging into his face; a face that held a masculine beauty, which could best describe it. His eyes were a clear blue that were a shade or two darker than hers, his skin also fair, lightly tanned. He wore brown leathers-breeches, a long coat with shorter sleeves, long leather gloves and sometimes a vest, with tall boots that had some steel on them; he had a few straps and buckles which held some of the tools of his trade. He was only a couple years older than her; just past his twenty-first year. He had a rather vicious scar over his left eye, received from their last battle, as well as a nasty one across his chest, from the same fight-she had bandaged him herself.

He threw himself into every battle with everything he had, and came out on top again and again. With a physical strength and hardiness of many men, as well as a sharp mind and a lot of knowledge of the supernatural, he was a force to behold. His weapon of choice was his ancestor's whip, the Vampire Killer-which supposedly held the soul of the ancestor's beloved. He wielded this whip deadlier than one of the finest knights their sword-while a whip wasn't known for being a powerful weapon, it was no ordinary whip, nor was he an ordinary man. He wielded it with his clan's power, and she had seen him destroy many a demonic entity with but a strike or two-even stronger beasts fell under it's power-it's lashes slicing through their flesh, breaking bone, taking off limbs or even shattering even the rock beneath them. He had all manner of thrown weapons at his disposal in which he was adept; which she had seen him use to take beasts down in the sky still on the wing, sometimes cleaving them in two. He kept some holy water on hand, and even disarmed he was more than a match for anything. She had watched as a Devil Forgemaster-freshly bitten by a vampire-managed to get his whip away from him, but a couple of punches and a flurry of lightning-fast kicks later and the man was dead; broken, ruined and near unrecognizable from the assault. She had even seen him grapple down a werewolf who had gotten too close, snapping it's neck. She didn't know where he had gotten his abilities from, but she knew he had them, and that he used them to defend...and destroy what meant harm.

She had always been able to take care of herself with her sorcery, but she felt safe with this man.

He pulled her tighter to him, planting a soft kiss on her brow. It didn't take them long to realize that they felt the best when they were together, and continued to court, more and more often and intensely, in the past months since their great battle. She was still pure, however. Trevor, while he could be smug, if not downright nasty to enemies-was a total gentleman with her.

''I trust you,'' she said. Her hand rested on his chest, under his long, brown jacket.

She thought back to their battle. Trevor Belmont was the first to be destined to battle the Dark Lord himself-his father had told him. He remembered little of his parents, who died when he was young. His ancestor, Leon Belmont, had many a journal which Trevor had read-about his travels, battles, and fight with Death himself...as well as how he knew the man who would be called Dracula after many, many years had past.

Grant, the little pirate, threw himself into the battle despite his light build which the vampire could probably crush easily; if not for his well-placed dagger at the right moment Sypha might have been on the receiving end of a very nasty blow while Trevor was tied up with other minions and she was likewise occupied. Trevor had actually grappled with the vampire at one point; as he was almost bitten, his son, Alucard, had come up behind to hold him back; despite the half-vampire's rather effeminate looks and slender body, he held the strength of a countless number of men. Trevor was able to get the final blow, as Sypha blasted back a large number of minions with a spell so large that she was dizzied afterward. The huge beast that had awakened afterward was brought down by a combination of one more massive spell which sent Sypha to her knees, a stab in the back by Grant, several powerful blows from Alucard, and finally, Trevor had leapt onto the beast's head from above, injuring it before leaping off and striking it's heart with the Vampire Killer, even as he bled from wounds to his face and the massive one to his chest. He nearly collapsed after the battle; they all did, save for Alucard, who could take wounds greater than any man...even a Belmont.

She looked up again, and he placed his gloved finger under her chin, to tilt her head up.

''I trust you too, my lady. I always have.'' He kissed her, gently on the lips, as the breeze picked up again. They looked out over the cliffs, where the castle once stood, as even darker clouds rolled in.

''An omen?''

''Perhaps.'' He felt her shiver again. ''Let's go back. You seem cold.''

Sypha nodded. ''Your place is closer.''

''It is. You know you are always welcome.'' Holding her tight with one arm around her, they walked off, leaving the ominous scene behind them.

--

Quiet thunder rolled in the distance; but they were both secure now in Trevor's dwelling. It was not a complex house; he had his gear, a bed, a fireplace. He traveled often, off battling the evil forces that had crawled closer and closer to their homeland; he had little need for much. Evening was on; the dark clouds outside made it look darker than it actually was. The wind had picked up; blowing the leaves outside in a soft rustle.

Sypha sat on a fur in front of the fire, her arms wrapped around herself. There was a pot of wine with a few spices warming on the fire, and it smelled quite good. Trevor sat next to her, his coat off, a vest underneath. He turned to sit toward her; she did the same. He took her hands.

''Feeling better?''

''Yes. Still a bit...bothered, I suppose. But better.'' Thunder rumbled again in the background, a touch louder now.

''It's ok. You know I won't let anything happen.''

She touched the scar on his chest. It was a large, fearsome thing; and it could have easily penetrated to his heart. ''You aren't immortal, you know.''

''No natural person is. Even those of us with some unnatural abilities.''

''Do you ever fear?''

''More for the ones around me. This is my destiny.''

''To fight until your last breath?''

''My ancestor, the first Belmont with the blessings, fought the darkness until his dying breath. He lived to be rather old, as well.''

''You all aren't...destined.''

''We all hunt the night. However, it seems that when it's at it's worst, one will come along with the blessings of my ancestor, who faced Death himself over four hundred years past.'' He paused. ''That one is me.''

''So you don't fear death?''

''I fear only that I cannot pass on my bloodline.''

''You won't be able to, if you die.''

Trevor smiled a bit, to ease her mind. ''I don't plan on dying anytime in the near future, my lady.''

His gloves were off; he brushed his hands over her face; they were rough from battle, but not uncomfortable in the least. His touch was warm; and she fell into it, as she had found herself doing more and more often during their courtship. His thumb brushed gently over her cheeks, he pulled her closer for a kiss; one of the deeper ones he had taken to given her lately, that she welcomed. He wasn't her first kiss; but he certainly was the one whom she felt most comfortable with. She had never gone beyond that, as her strange powers frightened most people away.

Trevor had courted a few women in the past, but not many. She didn't know what he had done, but he had ended up drifting away; his travels, his battles, and his very life did not lend itself to that of a family man; most men of their country wed young. In his early twenties, he was past the usual age of marriage. But Sypha was much like him; not yet twenty, but most ladies wed even younger than the men.

Sypha found herself continuing the kiss; a warmth in her stomach, spreading lower. She slid her arms out of her long robes; her tunic underneath of the same color, and wrapped her arms around his chest. She was still rather shy about things, but she enjoyed his physical affections, more and more each day. She wasn't completely prudish, however; she was attracted to the man in both a physical and a mental sense, and she did wonder several times what it would be like to do other things with him; things that she knew about but never had done.

Sometimes just thinking about them made her stomach flutter, and not in a negative manner.

Finally, the long kiss broke, and Trevor had placed her on his lap, to better hold her to him. She didn't seem as shy about it.

''Are you alright?'' he asked, smiling, brushing his fingers down her face and under her chin.

''Y...Yes.'' She just felt like being closer to him. She enjoyed the warmth of his body.

''Let me...take this wine off, before it boils over. We should wait for it to cool..'' He did so, but returned quickly, to embrace her again. He pushed some of her soft, blond hair out of the way to plant a few kisses on her neck. She shivered again, but not from the cold. He smiled at her again, the rather easy smile she knew him for. While Trevor was not a loud, boisterous man, he smiled rather easily and did have a sense of humor about him, despite all he had seen and been through, and what he lived under as his destiny. He ran his hands through her hair and breathed in her womanly scent; a low voice escaped him for a moment before he kissed around her jaw to her mouth again; she found herself not only welcoming it now, but hoping for it...and helping it along.

When they broke apart again, Trevor looked down, the small smile still on his face, as he suddenly rose to get the wine. Sypha also stood, and went to open one of the wooden-shuttered windows. She was quite warm by the fire, and the smell of the damp air outside was quite nice; the thunder rumbling softly in the background was almost peaceful. She paused to look out the window, at the leaves blowing by, with the forest rather close to them. Trevor had walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned, and saw that he had taken his vest off; she saw his scar-crossed chest and stomach again. Besides the large, nasty one, he had several others-some new, others old. She knew he had earned every one of them in combat, and that everything that had scarred him no longer drew breath...if it even had been breathing in the first place. She looked up at him, into his blue eyes, without saying a word; reached up and placed a slim hand on the side of his face. He leaned down, and she kissed him; full on, like he had done to her so many times. She touched the vicious scar over his chest again, and the one over his eye, which, she found, did not detract from his rather fine features at all, despite it running nearly the length of the left side of his face. It had nearly blinded him she knew; but luckily it did not.

She knew he could be sometimes reckless in a battle; while he was incredibly skilled, he could be rather hotheaded at times. Her biggest worry was one day him biting off much more than he could chew...and leaving her alone.

He sensed her slight disquiet. ''Still worried?'' he asked, running a free hand through her soft hair.

''Not so much anymore. I guess a little...concerned, might be the word.''

''No need to be. Trust me.''

''I do trust you.''

''You know me.'' He smiled. ''If anythings making plans, I'll put a stop to it.''

She had to smile back. ''I think that's the thing...I _do_ know you...a bit too well.''

He laughed. He walked over to the pot of wine, to fill two cups, and carried them back to the window. They sipped in silence for awhile, looking out at the still-darkening sky; the thunder rumbling more often, and the first drops or rain starting to fall.

''Do you remember last time when the sun had shone?''

''After the battle. It went back soon after,'' he remembered. He looked at her. ''You might be right.''

''How far does this curse go?''

''Who knows. Guess our job is never really done.''

''Just...try not to be so reckless,'' she finally said, after a moment of silence.

He looked toward her again, with an amused look on his face. ''Is that what worries you?''

''A...bit.''

''I wouldn't say I'm reckless, now. Just...passionate.''

''You throw yourself into every battle as if you don't care if you come out of it, Trevor.''

''Of course I fight with everything I have...what use would it be if I didn't?''

She touched the scars again; there were several that could have easily been fatal. ''You say you only fear not being able to continue your bloodline...yet you still risk it all, and often.'' She shook her head. ''I suppose I was the same, choosing to study sorcery...to make use of my gifts. It was a risk, because any day they could have taken me...to do to me what they have done to so many women.''

''They won't lay a hand on you, while I'm here.''

''You would kill humans?'' She knew he had gone after certain ones before...the dark priests, Devil Forgers, and the ones who conspired with the minions of darkness. But a simple mad mob?

''If they tried to kill you, yes.'' His face darkened slightly.''You wouldn't use your magic to fight back?''

She sighed. ''I couldn't. The scared people...they know not what they do.'' She couldn't bring herself to go that far. Trevor, she knew, was a noble and honorable man...but was absolutely not a man to be crossed, lest the one who did the crossing wanted a terrible opponent. If driven to the edge in the face of wrongdoings, he could be utterly without mercy.

He shook his head. ''We do differ in a few ways, and that is one of them.'' His arm slipped around her. ''You still fear them?''

She remembered having to run off before, when she was younger; another friend of hers was caught and burned at the stake. However, with Trevor there with her...she felt safe. ''Somewhat...but not so much anymore.''

''There is no need to, I promise you that.'' He sipped some more of his wine and set it onto the window, turning toward her, sliding both of his arms over her shoulders. He felt her relax instantly; as she usually did in his embrace. He brought his thumb up to trace over her mouth; she gave it a small kiss as she embraced him fully, her head resting against his chest. She inhaled, and found his familiar scent...even though he was without his usual coat or vest, the unmistakable smell of worn leather and battle still clung to him, seemingly permanent. She had grown accustomed to it in the past months, and she welcomed it. He bent over, pressing his lips to hers; she parted her own mouth to allow his tongue inside to explore. His kiss had a hunger to it, whether it was from comfort or just many months of their courting finally coming to a head, she didn't know. But she answered back in kind...her curiosity about many things was starting to reach its peak, as well.

When the kiss broke, he took one more sip of the hot wine and set down his cup, before taking her head in his hands again. She leaned back, allowing him to kiss her lips, down her jawline, and back to her neck; he brought his mouth around to gently nip at the soft skin of her throat. She shivered in pleasure; Trevor, she found, was a rather good lover when it came to figuring out what she liked. She knew he wasn't terribly experienced, but at his age at this point, he indeed had tried courting before, so he knew a woman's body. He knew her neck was a rather sensitive part of her body...and saw how much she enjoyed when he paid attention to it. So he did.

After licking gently at the place he had nipped at, he looked at her, his rough hand cradling the side of her face. He was bending over to reach her; he was considerably taller than the rather delicate sorceress.

''Will you take me?'' he asked, his deep blue eyes inquisitive.

''If you promise not to leave me in your recklessness.'' She smiled at the corner of her mouth.

He smiled back. ''Nothing will take me. I will swear to that.''

''I think I can trust you, then. I'm yours, Trevor. I...'' she stopped. She knew she had wanted this for awhile; she knew soon after he had began to court her, she wasn't interested in other men. If she had submerged and not studied her magic, and decided to live as normal...she was certainly pretty and intelligent enough for any noble, handsome man to want her. But she wanted this one...this very dangerous, but protective man, with no jealousy or highborn blood, who fully accepted her abilities and even pushed her to study them harder, rather than wish her to lead a sheltered life as a noblewoman. A noble or highborn man who smelled of perfume could have given her a warm mansion or castle...but she wanted the man whose perfume was leather, blood, and combat. She could live in relative comfort...but she chose to keep her studies, living on the outskirts of society, and using her magical gift to battle denizens in her own way; with burning flames, ripping shards of frost and powerful bolts of lightning. This man who had saved her life several times...and her his. She knew he would protect her, always.

An amused thought came to her head; that on a more shallow note, she also found him much better looking than the rest of those aristocratic men, anyway, on top of it all. She smiled to herself.

''I'm yours. However you want me, for as long as you would have me.''

''I won't own you. It's not like that.'' He smiled again. ''You're free to do what you wish. I was asking if you would have me.''

She smiled...reading between the lines of his words, as they meant more than one thing. Yet another thing she truly liked about him. He wrapped his arm over shoulder again, and led her over to the edge of the bed. The cool air still blew inside, the rain coming down steadily now; drumming on the wooden roof. The thunder grew louder. He pushed her down onto the bed, on her back, and supported himself over her.

They had done this before, but their clothes were considerably less this time; Sypha found herself growing even warmer, knowing what was going to be happening soon, if she wanted it. She had indeed wondered about many things...and what it would feel like if he tried them. He leaned over, kissing her again, and deep...deeper than he usually did. Her arms went around his back; fingers tracing over his skin, reaching a scar now and again, careful not to chafe any of the fresher ones. His long hair fell down, tickling her shoulders, which were bare in her sleeveless tunic.

His mouth traced back down to her neck, biting at it lightly, before he reached the top of her chest, pulling her tunic down to kiss under her throat. His heavier breathing was noticeable; and she felt an unmistakable feeling in his midsection. A soft moan escaped her lips at the feeling; he ran the tip of his tongue up her chest back to her neck, and traced his lips to the side of her neck to kiss that for awhile again. Her skin tasted sweet to him; he was in no hurry to end this. She shivered in his arms.

''T...Trevor...'' she said, quietly.

He looked up for a moment. ''If you don't want...''

''I do.'' She answered immediately. She had no doubt in her mind, anymore.

He smiled...and it held a touch of evilness-though not a bad kind-that wasn't there before. He began to undo her tunic and smallclothes, so he could better see and feel her bare chest. He slid them down off of her; she shivered in the sudden breeze that had blown in. He drank her in with his eyes as he sat over her waist. He kept smiling with the corner of his mouth, his hair blowing about a bit.

He didn't say a word, but traced his hands over her torso; both arms, her stomach, and finally her breasts; she shivered again and allowed another moan to escape. His hands felt wonderful; they were warm against her skin, and even though they were somewhat hardened from battle, his touch was light. She leaned back, relaxing somewhat, and closed her eyes, allowing him to explore her body as he wished. She did reach up now and again to trace her own slender hands over his chest; enjoying the muscle, and how he closed his eyes to enjoy it, himself.

He sat her up for a moment and moved behind her, his arm snaking around her waist, and his free hand pushing her hair back from her neck. She felt his lips against her neck and shoulder again, kissing, licking and nipping at it gently with his teeth; his free hand tracing down her arm, and to her leg as she sat on his lap. She threw back her head, moaning louder now...the feeling of this was exquisite.

She wasn't sure what else he was planning...but she wondered how much she could take, as she felt herself obviously aroused, now.

Her response only pressed him on; he ran his hands down her back, kissing her shoulders again before he turned her around, looking into her pale blue eyes once again.

''Are you...ok?'' he asked, his voice low.

''I'm...fine.'' She smiled, and leaned down to kiss him deeply again herself, allowing her hands to trace down his chest and stomach, to the waist of his trousers. He shuddered a bit himself at this, and smiled...taking that as a sign to go on.

He lay her back down on the bed, kissing her again, and dragging his lips down her neck and chest...and his hand cupped one of her breasts, now rather stiff. He brushed his thumb over the nipple, and then his fingers, as his lips softly kissed her in between them; the feeling now in Sypha's body was that of pure wanting. She was still a little bit shy at this; but the inhibitions were slowly melting away. Her legs instinctively tightened a bit as a free hand traced down there, and he didn't press the matter, but they loosened soon enough-it was more reflex, than anything. He leaned over her free breast, his other hand still tracing around her right one, and she felt his hot breath against it, his hair tickling her chest.

These feelings could drive a woman mad, she thought. Trevor himself loved her scent and taste, and wanted more; he allowed his tongue to touch her nipple, and after she gasped out louder at the feeling, he traced it around a few times before taking it into his mouth; beginning to suck it as his other hand went between her other one, and down her stomach. When it reached her legs this time, she allowed it...and his hand reached her thigh, still through her tunic.

The feeling of his soft mouth over her breast was wonderful; his tongue flicking against it made her squirm and shudder. She twined her hands into his hair and allowed him to continue.

''Trevor...'' she managed to say, in a quiet voice. He smiled up at her a moment, brushing his hand over her cheek, a finger tracing over her lips, as he kissed over to her other breast, tracing his tongue over it before taking it into his mouth again, like he did with the first one.

His free hand worked her tunic down, he reached down with his other one to try to wiggle her out of it. He sat up for a moment, her moaning at the loss of his hot mouth over her breast; but actually helped him loose herself from the rest of her garments.

She felt a bit exposed, now lying there naked; the breeze cooling her body, but between Trevor, the fire, and the situation, she was far from cold. Trevor's eyes went up and down her slim, naked form, a smile spreading on his face again. His hand traced over her stomach, and down one leg. He looked up at her face.

''I've wanted to see this now...for a long time.''

She smiled. ''Now you have.''

''Indeed, my lady.'' He leaned back over her, his lips touching hers again, pulling them into another kiss; he drew her lower lip into his mouth slightly. One arm embraced her while the other did not leave her leg.

He sat up, leaned to her stomach, and planted a kiss there; he kissed to her navel; her shivers growing stronger at the feeling. He nuzzled her stomach; allowing the tip of his tongue once again to trace around, to her navel, and back up. Her legs began to close again, instinctively...as she felt him getting rather...close. His hair tickling her stomach caused her to bite her lip.

He nuzzled back up to her chest, and she felt his hand begin to gently part her legs, as his finger touched her once, in her most sensitive spot, that had never been touched before by a man. She gasped in and closed her legs again, but he gently opened them...she allowed it, not afraid, but she was a bit new to this, now.

''Am I going to far?'' he asked, looking at her.

''N...no. I...this feels...wonderful.''

He smiled again, darting his tongue once again over her breast, as he carefully stroked her womanhood, which was now decidedly damp, with one finger, gently. It was a bit rough against her sensitive skin, but it didn't feel uncomfortable, her gasps that escaped her lips let him know.

He sat next to her, leaning on his arm, his head level with her stomach, as he kissed her sides. She felt one finger slip into her.

''T...Trevor!!'' she yelled out, suddenly. The feeling was like nothing she had felt before.

''Sypha?'' He didn't push it any deeper at the moment.

She caught her breath. ''Yes.'' She managed a smile again, her eyes growing heavy lidded. ''It's...ok.''

He smiled again at her, rather seductively this time, as he went back to kissing her stomach, enjoying the smell of her skin and the feel of it against his lips. He was extremely turned on himself right now, but he wanted to experience more of her. He had waited a long time, and now she was baring herself to him fully...he wanted to do it right.

He slowly slid his finger in and out of her, careful not to be too rough with her, as it was indeed her first time for any of this treatment, past the kissing, he knew. She was tight, as a woman who was pure would be...he feared there would be pain, but he would bring her to bliss at least one time beforehand, to ease the way.

Sypha gasped at the feeling of his finger inside of her, parting her valley, curling gently, extracting, and entering again; it left her, stroking a bit more on the outside a few times, as he sat up to kiss her lips again, looking into her eyes, as his finger continued it's gentle, but arousing work. Again, no words were spoken, but her smile told him that he was doing something right. Her hands stroked his hair as he smiled down at her, kissing her one more time, tracing his tongue back to her stomach.

Her legs twitched again as she felt him plant a kiss onto the soft, light curls that sat at her midsection.

He looked up at her, gently parting her legs again with his hand; he could smell, and feel, how aroused she was...and he knew she was pure...he wanted to taste her. He drew out his finger, and set it on her other thigh.

She allowed her legs to part again, still a bit shy; it was different with his hand. She felt his lips up her thighs, and he settled himself more between her legs. He was so close...she knew that sometimes men did this, but she had never really thought about it too much. She shivered at his fingers brushing over her wetness again.

When she felt him kiss her between her legs several times, she gasped out loud; a bit louder than she had before...these turned into shivering, soft moans when she felt the first warm strokes of his tongue, in her most private place.

His hands massaged her thighs, moving them apart more; the hair that tickled her legs added to her feeling. She tasted like honey to him, and his own trousers began to grow painful as he pressed against them. He continued his slow licks, from bottom to top, as he savored her for a moment-the knowledge that only he knew her like this added to his arousal. He began to allow his tongue to explore her folds, licking the dew away from her, pressing his lips closer in to suck at her a bit, as her moans began to reach a more fevered pitch.

Sypha had never felt anything like this...or felt anything this good. Her shyness melted away to pure pleasure, as she felt his tongue and mouth explore her, sliding inside of her and out, sucking at her. His eyes closed, like he was enjoying something exquisite...which to him, he was. They would open occasionally to steal a glance at her...her head thrown back, and she found her fingers tangled in her hair, as she began to sometimes thrust her hips toward him. She slid her legs over his shoulders, almost instinctively.

His tongue flicked under her hood, and found the most sensitive spot that was kept hidden. She almost yelled at the feeling, as he began to concentrate more on it, sometimes sliding his tongue back around her folds and up inside of her again. He wasn't the most experienced with a woman, but he did know one's body and how they worked a bit...most of it was simply instinct, and him letting her moans and gasps guide him, to what pleased her the most.

Every time he went back to the spot, she thrust toward him, and shook uncontrollably at the feeling of his lips around it as he began to suck...the tip of his tongue dashing against it, in an almost torturous way.

Now, she knew she had never felt anything this good before in her life.

He decided he had to let her go soon; he could not hold on any longer. Her taste, which was that of sugar, was just too arousing for him anymore; the feeling of her valley contracting against his tongue too much. He brought his tongue up again to the the small rough spot as he licked it faster, circling it, and sucking it; she rocked her hips faster against his mouth, her inhibitions now gone, pressing herself against him harder and faster.

When she came, she could almost feel the blood rush to her ears; as she cried out louder than she had before, in sheer pleasure. As the orgasm wracked her slim frame, she continued to buck her hips, as he held her thighs in both hands, drinking in the honey that came from her, his tongue inside, him suckling at the rough spot all the way up until he could feel no more come from her.

Her head fell back against the pillow; her hair sweaty, despite the breeze. She had never had an orgasm before...and her first one was certainly something. She panted, to catch her breath.

Trevor slowly pulled himself away with a soft sucking sound, as he licked around her a bit more, to take some more of her wetness to his mouth. He sat up after kissing her a few last times in the center and her thighs, looking down at her, his eyes filled with both lust and affection, and his own arousal pressing against his trousers in a painful fashion. He lay next to her, though...he let himself loose for some relief, but he gave her some time to recover, since he knew it was her first time. He simply traced his hand over her stomach, gently, looking down at her.

She finally looked over at him. ''Trevor? Why did you...?''

''I wanted to. I wanted to taste you, to pleasure you.'' He was hoping she enjoyed it, because he planned on pleasing her again and again in the future like that if she did.

''I...did feel it.'' She smiled. ''Never before, did something feel that good on my physical body.'' When one was pure, one didn't know how a lot of things felt. His finger was extremely arousing, but his warm tongue had felt even better. There was still more to come, as well, she thought.

He smiled back, a bit ornery, kissing her lips softly. She glanced down, and noticed his now-loosed manhood. Her eyes grew big for a moment, as he was not a small man. It didn't look frightening, however. He looked up at her.

''Are you ready...? If not, we don't...''

She put a finger over his lips. ''I...I want this...I want to be one with you.'' She had given herself to him almost fully...she wanted to bond the rest of the way. ''But...your clothes...''

He looked down; he was still wearing his lower garments. He worked his way out of them, rather quickly; he was now before her, completely naked. She gazed upon him, up and down. His legs were as powerfully built as his upper body, and still held more scars yet; his skin still fair. She gestured him forward, she managed to sit up so she could caress him with her hands, much like he did so many times to her. She pulled him forward, to fully embrace him, with them both naked.

This also felt wonderful. She slid her own hand down, to brush over his hard manhood; he shook at her touch, moaning low in his throat. She didn't do much except stroke it lightly; liking the way he moaned and nipped at her neck when she did.

She knew there might be some pain and blood their first time...Sypha was a well-educated woman, and she knew of things in a more...technical manner. She was a bit more active, however, than the normal highborn woman, despite being a bit frail. She wouldn't mind either way, however...she knew that Trevor would be as gentle with her as he could.

He sat down, his back against the wall, and lifted her up easily. He placed her on his lap, to let her decide how to go about this.

''Take your time,'' he said, kissing her lips, jaw, and neck again.

She settled above him, and brushed her still very moist center over his tip; he shook as she did so, and started to settle down over him. He was large for her...there was some pain, but she pressed down harder. The pain began to give way to pleasure as she felt him entering her; he pushed gently himself, until finally he was completely inside of her. She let a few mildly painful moans slip from her lips as she embraced him.

He sat there, for a moment, not moving yet, until he felt her grow more comfortable; she was still shaking a bit. The rain drummed harder now, relaxing the both of them more. He loved this feeling of being inside of her finally; his body was already becoming filled with pleasure, and he had yet to even move.

Holding her against him, he pressed his forehead to hers, and slowly thrust once; her body shuddered and she cried out softly; but she responded, rather slowly once again. She repeated, though, and before long they had a rhythm going; both of them now moaning low at the feeling.

Trevor couldn't remember the last time he felt so good. She was his...she had given herself fully to him. Sypha herself felt right...she had waited awhile, and even though they were not married, she felt whole, now. She was glad this was the man that she had given the one thing that a woman could give but once.

He slowly began to lay her on her back; not leaving her warmth. He began to thrust against her again, her meeting him now, going faster. Their rhythm was matched again; he traced his lips down her neck and shoulder, biting lightly at her, her hands grasping his back and the back of his head, fingers twining once again in his soft hair. Sweat began to trickle down his chest; his arms wrapped around her, the two of them heating up more. If not for the open window, it might have become unbearable in there.

It wasn't long; he couldn't hold on as long as he would have liked, and began to speed up as he felt her begin contractions against him once again; his breathing became ragged, and his moans louder. A few more quick thrusts and he reached his peak; he called out, louder than he had before, at the wonderful feeling.

She felt his seed enter her; she wrapped her legs around his and thrust more herself so she could reach ecstasy once again. It took but a short time, as he filled her quite well, and kept thrusting quickly, so he could bring her there before he was completely finished. She bit down herself at his shoulder at the feeling when it came; her body began to shake almost uncontrollably, the feeling this time almost greater than the last; she cried out his name when her mouth released from his salty flesh.

They stayed together for a few moments more; he had finished finally, she had followed soon after. Their breathing was heavy and slow; the breeze that came from the outside mixed with the smell of sweat and sex in the modest-sized room. He finally pulled himself apart from her, not without regret, and lay next to her, propping himself up on his elbow, running his fingers through her hair. His eyes matched hers; heavy-lidded with pleasure. He smiled.

''My lady...that was...perfect.''

She smiled, her cheeks flushed. ''It was...'' She could still feel the pleasant feeling in her body, and his seed inside of her. She would be a bit sore, but she could handle it. There would be more times, she was certain, for them to get more used to things...and they would be longer. It wasn't a long time, but she hadn't felt like this, ever...and it was much more than physical pleasure. She settled next to him, curling up with him, hoping the wonderful feeling of their lovemaking wouldn't leave her. She breathed in the fresh, cool air that came from the window, allowing it to dry her skin. Both of them were quite sweaty, Trevor had even considered stepping outside a moment, even without his clothes; they were well away from anyone, after all.

''Tired?'' he asked, brushing some of her slightly damp hair out of her face.

''A bit. More...comfortable. Relaxed.'' She paused. ''Just...feeling right.''

He nodded and smiled, kissing her lightly again. ''I feel the same, Sypha.''

Not many words were spoken; it wasn't late yet, but they fell into a light sleep there, while the storm began to rage outside. They did not even use the wool blanket; their bodies kept each other as warm as they needed to be.

Any feelings of disquiet with either of them were long gone, now...no matter how dark it grew outside.

--

**A/N: **Well, that's it. Just a oneshot of how I think it could have gone about for their first time. Hope at least some folks found it somewhat enjoyable!


End file.
